The Zabini Twin
by stardustpattern9
Summary: One-Shot that can be up for ADOPTION. This is a story about how Hermione is really Eliza Zabini, Blaise's twin sister. Eliza decides to be herself and thats what she does. There is also a crush she has on Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione**

In the Room of Requirement, Hermione and Blaise sat talking. "I'm so utterly tired of being in this skin." Hermione said. She then took the glamour off of her and turned into Blaise's sister, Eliza Zabini. "Much better." She said. Blaise got up and walked over to his sister and hugged her. "I miss seeing you." He said. "I miss seeing you too." She said.

"You know what Blaise, I'm going to march up to Dumbledore's and tell him who I really am. I'm so sick of feeling like I'm not me. Which I'm not when I'm acting as Granger, so do you think it will be ok?" Eliza said. Blaise looked down at his little sister and thought before saying "let me talk to mother and father first, they did this in the first place to keep you safe." Eliza pouted before saying "fine." They sat together talking for a little while longer.

Eliza turned back to Hermione before she left. Blaise waited before going to his dorm and writing a letter to his parents.

-Time Skip-

Hermione/ Eliza POV

"Finally Blaise, I can forever say goodbye to Hermione Granger. Come on let's tell Dumbledore now." I say while dragging my brother to the headmaster's office. When we arrived I realized I was as myself so I changed to Hermione so Dumbledore would understand better. Dumbledore stood when we arrived and said "what can I do for you two?" I said "well sir, I'm actually not Hermione Granger. My real name is Eliza Zabini. My parents hid me with two muggles so I would be safe. Blaise came and found me when we were younger and told me. When I was able to remove the glamour spell cast on me, I felt more like me.

"After being both a Granger and a Zabini, I realized I liked being my real self better. Just the other day, Blaise contacted our parents and asked if it was ok for me to be me. They said it was ok. So that brings us to now, I would like to officially be Eliza Zabini at Hogwarts School." I finished and waited for his answer. Dumbledore said "can I see what you look like Miss Zabini?"

I nodded and changed into my true self. I left out a sigh of relief when it was finished. I had my eyes closed, relishing in this feeling of… perfectness, no, umm I just feel at home. I opened my eyes when Dumbledore said "you will need to be resorted." He then grabbed the sorting hat and placed it on my head. It took a few minutes before the hat said "Slytherin." I smirked.

"Now Miss Zabini, please go to Gryffindor Tower and pack your things, then go to Slytherin Dungeons and settle in to your new dorm. I will announce tomorrow about your change." Blaise and I stood before saying goodbye to the headmaster and leaving. "Come on Blaise, help me pack my things." I say and hear him groan in reply. I just smile and drag him to the Gryffindor common rooms. Once we enter everyone looks at me and my brother. I just shrug and skip to the stairs up to the girl's side. Before I go up I tell Blaise to stay down here for a second.

I quickly pack my things magically and rush back to my big bro. Once I see him I toss my trunk to him and leave. I'm pretty sure I left a lot of confused lions behind. I was super excited to finally be just me. "Come on big brother, I want to see my room." I said while dragging my brother. I swear I have never felt this many eyes on me before in my life.

-Time Skip-

We enter the Slytherin commons and I just let out a sigh of relief. I finally feel at home. This time Blaise took my arm and dragged me in the direction of my room. I just rolled my eyes and let him do that. Also I tried to ignore the looks from my new fellow snakes.

It took us no time to get to my room, come to find out with no roommates, and for me to get settled in. Suddenly a voice said "Zabini!" I rolled my eyes as I followed my brother to find out who called. Come to find out it was Malfoy. I smirk to myself; he doesn't know who I really am yet. "Where were you?" Malfoy asks. "With my sister, helping her settle in to her new room." Malfoy looks at him in disbelief. I come up with a good idea so I walk up to my big brother, grab his arm and say "big brother who is the person talking to you? I don't remember you telling me about him." I pause for a second before adding "oh yeah, thanks again for helping me. I didn't realize my brother was strong enough to carry my trunk." I smile at the end and side hug Blaise.

He half hugs me back, used to my hugging him. But everyone else in the room I staring at us with huge eyes. "Eliza, this is Draco Malfoy a good…friend of mine. Draco, this is Eliza my twin sister" I let go of my brother and walk over to Malfoy and say "is he the one that you said, had a terrible hairstyle for the first two years of going here?" I here Blaise snicker and I can see the anger boiling off of Malfoy. I smirk and head back to my brother. I then say "his hair looks really good now." I walk out of the room and head to mine.

Blaise POV

I must admit, my sister has some guts. I laugh to myself. Yep definite Zabini and Slytherin, that's Eliza. "Who the hell was that?" Draco finally says after Eliza left. "Like I said that was my sister Eliza Zabini." Draco gives me a death glare before saying "why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" I shrug and say "didn't think it to be important." This sends him into a rampage. I laugh to myself, because I know he will be even more pissed when he learns who she really is.

Although Draco is still yelling my little sister's voice can still be heard. "Yes 'Liza?" I ask turning to her. This makes Draco stop but he glares dagger at her. 'Liza acts like she doesn't notice. "I just wanted to talk to you 'bout something." She says before taking my arm and dragging me to her room. Before we even got into the room entirely she started speaking "Two things. The first thing is, I was wondering if I would need a new wand. Because think about it, this wand is for Hermione Granger not Eliza Zabini, so would the wand accept me as its proper owner. The other thing is that I fancy Draco." She paused obviously to see my reaction. Which was mouth wide open, pretty sure my eyes almost fell out. I tried to say "what?" but it came out wrong. She just nodded and continued saying "I always had, just couldn't really act on it. Now that I can I'm not going to be holding back my flirting with him." She paused again before saying "I only told you so you won't overreact to anything that happens." I nod my head while trying to wrap my brain around what exactly my sister just said. I sit there for a while longer.

'Liza interrupts my thoughts by saying "I was thinking of seeing the headmaster after breakfast tomorrow. Want to come or should I persuade Draco to come with me. I could…" I interrupt her by saying "I'll go." She gets excited and hugs me. I hug her back. "Oh I think I should take your wand for safety reason. I actually like that was Draco looks and I don't want to see him hexed." I pull back and curse under my breath. How the hell did she know what was going on in the back of my mind. I cursed under my breath again before handing her my wand. She smiled at me before pushing me out the door.

I just sighed and walked back to my room. Draco was there since we share a room. "You have a sister." I just nod my head and start getting ready to sleep. Draco must have noticed I didn't have my wand, probably cause I didn't put it in its usual spot. "Where did your wand go?" I think over if I should tell the truth or not. I decide to when I say "My sister took it." Draco moves his head to the side and asks "why?" I smirk and say "she didn't want me to hex the guy she fancies in his sleep." I see Draco smirk in the corner of my eye. If only he knew she took it for his safety. I had about twenty hexes ready when she took my wand. I growled to myself before getting in bed and falling asleep.

-Time Skip-

Eliza POV

Blaise, Draco, and I made our way to the Grand Hall. I got a lot of side glances. I mumble "I wonder how long it will take for people to get used to seeing me." Blaise obviously heard this when he said "I doubt any time soon with the announcement this morning." I groan and Draco looks at us both weirdly. "Oh yeah." I say while taking out Blaise's wand "forgot to give this to you." My brother gets happy and takes his wand back. "Still don't hex anyone. I know more hexes then you do anyway." I say. He looks down sad before looking at me evilly and saying "but I can do so much more." I roll my eyes and hit him on the side of the head. I look at him in the eyes and say "if you do I might slip to a certain red head…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Blaise had covered my mouth. I smirk and roll my eyes. When he removes his head I say "I won."

He glares at me as we finally arrive at breakfast. I eat, ignore stares, make conversations, and wait for the announcement. Finally Dumbledore stands up and says "My I have everyone's attention." It takes a little while but everyone shuts up. "Yesterday evening, a girl came to me and she revealed to me something very intriguing. It came to my attention that one of our students was under a glamour spell and she finally wanted to come out from under it. Her old name was Hermione Granger." After he said this the room became very loud. They quiet down when Dumbledore continues "she revealed to me that her real name is Eliza Zabini, also she was resorted into Slytherin. Thank you for your attention and enjoy the rest of your day." He finishes and goes back to eating.

I smirk when I look at Draco. "Come on Drake close your mouth or some bug might fly into your mouth." I look over to Blaise and ask "when do you think we should go see Dumbledore?" He shrugs and says "lets finish eating." I pout and say "but I already have." He rolls his eyes, grabs a roll of bread and gets up. "Fine lets go now." I squeal and get up. We go up to Dumbledore. "Excuse me headmaster, but I have a few questions." He looks at me and says "yes dear what is it?" I say "well for one will I need a new schedule and for another won't I need a new wand? Because the wand I have now is for Hermione Granger not Eliza Zabini." Dumbledore looks at me and then says "Professor McGonagall will have your new schedule ready when were done." He gets up and says "come follow me and your brother can come." I nod and we follow him back to his office.

"Grab my arm time to see an old friend of mine." We do so and apparate to Olivander's. Olivander makes his way to the front rather quickly. "Dumbledore my dear friend what brings you here today?" Dumbledore steps forward and says "I have a student who come to find out was glamoured for most of her life. So now that she is out from the spell we were wondering if she needs a new wand. Seeing as she was someone else at the time." I step forward seeing as it may be a good time to.

Olivander just nodded and asked for my wand. "Mmmm. Yes you will need a new wand." He said. I nodded and said "since I have no use for this wand I guess you can keep it." Olivander nodded and disappeared for a few minutes. He later returned with a couple boxes. I went through all of them. None of them fit correctly so I got an idea. "Is there a twin to the wand my brother has?" Blaise then stepped up and took out his wand. Olivader examined it, mumbled some incoherent words and disappeared. He returned with a new box. I tried out the wand and it was perfect. Olivader said more words. I ignored it and paid. We left and returned to Hogwarts.

We get back around lunch time. We say goodbye to Dumbledore and head to the Great Hall. I think people stared at us but I ignored them and walked over to Slytherin table, I'm hungry. I sat down with Blaise next to me and Draco across from me. I grab some food while Draco says "where have you been Zabini?" I answer (he just said Zabini) "Dumbledore took us to Olivander's I needed a new wand. My old one was for Hermione Granger not Eliza Zabini." I start eating. "I was talking to Blaise not you." Draco said. I smirk to myself and say "well you just said Zabini; there are two Zabini's love." Draco looked at me. Then at Blaise who shrugged.

Draco POV

When Eliza left, I think for her new schedule, I turned to Blaise. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were related to Granger?" He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "What the hell has gotten into her anyway, she's acting different." I look away from him to see Eliza, she's gorgeous. I hear Blaise chuckling "mate what's so funny?" He looks at me then looks around, then says "she's not different. She's being herself although she might be a little more different around you." He paused but then mumbled something like "I still can't believe she took my wand over you." It took my brain a second to completely register what he said. When I was going to ask him about it Eliza came back. Her eyes are so beautiful.

"Got my new schedule." She says. Her voice is so nice. Where the hell are the sappy thoughts coming from? She was Granger for crying out loud. But she's not anymore, she's a pureblood Zabini. My thoughts get interrupted when I see a red head and a black head come walking to us. "What the hell do you want Weasel and Potter?" I see Weasel getting angry but Potter holds him back and says "we just want to talk to Her-Eliza." I smirk and was about to say something when Eliza said "what do you want to talk about?"

Weasel steps up and says "why the hell are you with them and a Slytherin? What happened to you Mione?" I study Eliza to see her reaction. She keeps a blank face and says "nothing happened to me per say. I was always Eliza, I always knew I was and I got tired of acting like Granger so I went to Dumbledore and told him. As for the first question I'm with my brother and his best friend. So since I love my brother dearly I want to hang out with him, especially since I can in public now. Also as for being a Slytherin, that's where the hat put me. I had to be resorted because technically I'm a new student."

I smirk; she is so smart and cute. Dear Salazar please help stop these thoughts.

Eliza POV

I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at my two best guy friends. What the hell did they think was going to happen? "Why didn't you at least tell us that you were a Zabini and that you were going to stop being Hermione?" Ron asks but yells at me. Harry is staying quiet not looking at me. "Well Ronald I'm sorry to say I didn't see the importance of telling a secret that could have endangered my family. I didn't tell you guys that I was going to stop being Hermione because frankly I was too excited I was going to be able to be me and not someone that never should have existed." I say. Ron and Harry look hurt.

"So are you saying that our friendship should've existed either?" Harry says finally finding his voice. I say "oh no I still want to be friends it's just I won't be Hermione Granger anymore. So just don't get your hopes up. I might still have some traits of hers but that's not me anymore." Ron looks pissed when he stomps away with Harry trailing after him. I turn around to look at my brother and my crush. Blaise looks at me and says "they'll come around." I shrug and start walking to my class. When I make sure no Gryffindors are around I say "I really don't care if they do or not. Yes they are my friends but I was just hanging out with them because I couldn't hang out with my big bro and the rest of the Slytherins. They never even tried to find the real me. They along with everyone else only saw a bookworm know it all. Which was just an act anyway, come to think of it."

I skip ahead of them to my class.

Draco POV

Merlin why does her hips have to look so entincing with the way she is walking? Merlin please stop these thoughts.


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

I know I know. I left this without any real ending. This story is up for adoption to any that wants to. To be able to do so please message me and I shall explain some parts for the story.


End file.
